ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain Steel
Captain Steel Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Captain Steel Saves the Day" (1987) (DVD ts. 5:13-5:18). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "At least it gives me a chance to meet Len Wolfman creator of Captain Steel." is a comic book based superhero. Ray Stantz is a diehard fan of Steel. He appears to own every issue and variant. History Len Wolfman created the "Captain Steel" comic featuring the superhero of the same name and his arch nemesis Dr. Destructo. Captain Steel lives in Delta City as Curt Clint, the mild mannered public accountant for a metropolitan ad agency. Alongside, Police Commissioner Grady, Captain Steel fights crime. Len Wolfman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Captain Steel Saves the Day" (1987) (DVD ts. 3:54-3:58). Time Life Entertainment. Len says: "Not to mention Delta City, Police Commissioner O'Grady and the whole nine yards!" Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Captain Steel Saves the Day" (1987) (DVD ts. 15:10-15:15). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Why don't you switch to your secret identity of Curt Clint, mild mannered public accountant for a great metropolitan ad agency?" The Captain Steel character even inspired Ray Stantz and was one of the core reasons he became a Ghostbuster. Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Captain Steel Saves the Day" (1987) (DVD ts. 2:31-2:36). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Egon, Captain Steel is my hero. He's one of the reasons I became a Ghostbuster." Interestingly enough, Wolfman helped make them so real they began to take a life of their own on the drawing board. They began to protest that Wolfman interfered in their lives and wanted more control. Captain Steel (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Captain Steel Saves the Day" (1987) (DVD ts. 4:00-4:05). Time Life Entertainment. Captain Steel says: "You made us too real and now we want control of our lives." However, in the 1980s, the comic was about to be canceled because it wasn't very popular anymore. Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Captain Steel Saves the Day" (1987) (DVD ts. 1:57-2:00). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "They're canceling my favorite comic book!" Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Captain Steel Saves the Day" (1987) (DVD ts. 2:06-2:11). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Next month, the last... the last... issue..." Len Wolfman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Captain Steel Saves the Day" (1987) (DVD ts. 6:27-6:32). Time Life Entertainment. Len says: "It wasn't selling anymore. Kids are too hip nowadays to believe in a do-gooder like Captain Steel." Wolfman opted to draw in a comet that drained Captain Steel and Dr. Destructo's powers, effectively turning them into normal human beings. Captain Steel resisted and manifested onto the physical plane. Captain Steel is later seen stopping two crooks who just robbed a jewelry store. After dropping them off at the police station, the officers demanded proof of the robbery. Dumbfounded, Steel flew off and was soon shot at by Peter Venkman. Steel mistook them for villains, wrapped them up, and dropped them in mid-air as Dr. Destructo attacked. Dr. Destructo engaged him in battle and buried Steel under a building. He fortunately emerged unscratched. After Destructo fled the scene, Ray showed Steel his "Junior Crimestoppers Club" card and revealed he was also a "Member of Good Standing." He decides to help stop Dr. Destructo. Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Captain Steel Saves the Day" (1987) (DVD ts. 13:54-13:58). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "See? Member of good standing of the Official Captain Steel Junior Crimestoppers Club." Agreeing with Ray's suggestion, Captain changed into his alter ego Curt Clint to avoid attention. Upon arriving at the Firehouse, they realize Dr. Destructo set up an impenetrable force field around the building. When the Proton Streams and Steel failed to take down the field, they meet up with Wolfman. Wolfman is the only other person to know the nature of Destructo's weaponry. He then created a Quasitronic Nuclear Inverter that could weaken the nucleonic energy of the field. In exchange, Steel agreed to return to the comic after Destructo was defeated. Captain Steel and the Ghostbusters breached the field and confronted Dr. Destructo. Surrounded, the mad doctor threatened to pull the switch on his device which will turn everyone into mindless zombies. Ray comes from behind and pushes a button on the Containment Unit console, capturing Dr. Destructo. Since Captain Steel was the only one with superpowers, he alone would resist the Unit. Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Captain Steel Saves the Day" (1987) (DVD ts. 20:11-20:22). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "You see Dr. Destructo and Captain Steel aren't real, at least not like we are. In the comic, Dr. Destructo doesn't have any super powers so he didn't have the sheer strength to resist our weapons like Captain Steel does." Some time later, Captain Steel found out that the Captain Steel comic book was not being canceled after all due to the publicity he drummed up flying across New York and he then he returned to the pages with the promise of new adventures. Len Wolfman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Captain Steel Saves the Day" (1987) (DVD ts. 20:46-20:50). Time Life Entertainment. Len says: "With all the publicity he stirred up flying around the city, we got orders coming in like crazy." Description Captain Steel's attire is a navy blue on and yellow one piece outfit, red boots, and a black cape with inner red color and a navy blue head gear. Powers Captain Steel has the powers of flight, super strength, super speed, invincibility, and heat vision. Steel's powers also allow him to resist Proton Streams and the force of the Containment Unit. He can also enter and exit Len Wolfman's drawing board at will. Trivia *Captain Steel is based on the DC Comics character Superman. He has several powers similar to Superman including super speed, flight, super strength, and heat vision. Even his alter ego Curt Clint was a knock off Superman's alter ego Clark Kent. He also wears a red and blue costume like Superman. It's possible the writer drew inspiration from DC character Superman. *Captain Steel's personality is based off a stereotype comic superheros always ready to save the day. *Another reference to Superman was when Ray spotted him in the sky saying, "Look! Up in the sky!". *Captain Steel's name is also a reference to Superman's nickname, "The Man of Steel." *It is also noteworthy that his arch nemesis Dr. Destructo is likely based off Superman's enemy Lex Luthor, as well as the mad scientist villain archetype. *While not being referred to as such, Captain Steel functions as a Free Roaming Archetype. While people never thought of him as 'real', he was still openly admired and praised by die hard fans. This is perhaps fitting since he is a tribute to the legendary Superman. *Copycat briefly transforms into Captain Steel after posing as one of Ray's comic books. In a short cameo, Copycat as Captain Steel pummels the Ghostbusters. *In the Swedish dub the character's name is Kapten Stål, translated after the English original name. Appearances Primary Canon The Real Ghostbusters *"Captain Steel Saves the Day" *"The Copycat" **The Copycat assumes Captain Steel's appearance Secondary Canon The Real Ghostbusters NOW Comics *NOW Comics Vol. 1-9 **Mentioned in detail including events in "Captain Steel Saves the Day" episode References Gallery Collages CaptainSteelinCaptainSteelSavestheDayepisodeCollage.png CaptainSteelinCaptainSteelSavestheDayepisodeCollage2.png Primary Canon CaptainSteel06.jpg|Captain Steel comes to life CaptainSteel07.jpg Captainsteel4.png|Flying in New York City Captainsteel2.jpg|Captain Steel inspects Ray's membership club card Captainsteel3.jpg|As Curt Clint Copycat13.png|Ray holding a Captain Steel comic in "The Copycat" Copycat14.png|Copycat copying the look of Captain Steel in "The Copycat" Secondary Canon CaptainSteelnow9.png|Ray showing Shannon Phillips Captain Steel comics in NOW Comics Vol. 1-9 Category:RGB Characters